A Friend from China
by NakrellTakima
Summary: On a cool summer morning the boys decide to create a teleportation device. Along with their friends and sister Candace, they travel to China. There, they become friends with a girl named Nina who is wanting to return to the city of Dansville...
1. Chapter 1: You're Going to Therapy

****Note: Hm… maybe this came out sooner than I expected. To be honest I was planning on uploading later… waaaayyy later, buuut… I guess not. **

**F.Y.I: The series is called 'The Crazy Fan Girl of Phineas and Ferb'. The name was given by MsAmiClassified, thank you! Again, no harsh comments.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: You're Going to Therapy**

It had been a month since the crazy fan girl had been shipped off to China. Things had been tense and rather complicated for the first two weeks but then everything began to come together once again.

Well, not really.

Even though the girl was gone, Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Agent P still refused to see each other. The scientist had tried several times to build a new inaitor but as soon as he was ready to use it, Perry showed up. He would trap the platypus but then release him and run to the nearest trash can.

Agent P didn't stay behind. He was only a bit more exaggerated with all this. After Dr. D released him he's bring out GermX and clean his hands and arms.

Other than that the day went on as usual.

**O.W.C.A Headquarters**

"Carl! We have to do something about Agent P!" Monogram said.

"But sir, Agent P hasn't shown any signs of problems…" the intern replied.

The Major nodded in agreement. It was true, the mammal hadn't shown any signs of psychological problems but he was still concerned. He didn't say it much, actually he didn't say it at all, but he loved Agent P. He'd seen him grow; he was the best Agent in the Agency. He was, his friend.

"I know that, Carl! But we must do something before he actually begins to show signs!"

"Wouldn't that accelerate the psychological problems?"

"Aha! So you do admit that he has a problem!"

Carl raised his hands up in defense, "N-No sir! But it could happen…"

The Major crossed his arms, "So, what you're saying is that Agent P _could_ have a problem?"

"Yes, sir." Carl replied.

"Then we must do something to help him, Carl." The Major said. "What do you suggest?"

"Um… therapy could help."

"Good idea, Carl! Get the papers ready."

"Yes sir!"

The intern left to the computer and began to file the paper work. Major Monogram was behind him smiling to himself. He had clearly won, again.

It wasn't long before Carl had finished the paper work and handed it to the Major that he realized what had just happened. He hit himself in the head for not realizing it earlier. He let out a sigh and followed the Major to the computer screen. There he saw Agent P sitting in his chair, tapping his fingers on the desk before him and looking around.

"She's not coming back, Agent P." Carl said.

_'g-g-g-g-g?'_

"Yes, I'm sure!"

The platypus leaned back on his chair. Carl just rolled his eyes and walked off screen, _it has been a month already! Couldn't he let it go? NO! He just has to remember these things! Curse the fourth wall! _Carl thought.

"Carl! Stop breaking the F—You know what." Monogram said.

"You mean the fourth wall, sir?"

"CARL!"

"Sorry, sir…"

The Major shook his head and then turned his attention to the semi-aquatic mammal. He still looked a bit anxious even though he was clearly trying to hide it. "Agent P, I don't know how to say this but… Carl thinks you have a problem—"

"I do not!"

"Carl! Don't interrupt me while I'm talking!" he cleared his throat, "So, I am giving you a two weeks vacation."

Perry smiled.

"That you will be using to attend therapy."

_'g-g-g-g-g-g-g'_ Perry chattered crossing his arms.

"Well… I don't suppose you can call it a "vacation" then… how about a "Therapy Mission"?"

The Agent just stared at his boss in disbelief. He got on his feet and began to walk away, leaving it clear that he was NOT going to therapy.

"Agent P, you either go to therapy or I'll bring the girl back."

Perry turned rapidly, _'g-g-g-g-g-g!'_

"Oh, I would young man—platypus. Now, you go to therapy so Carl will stop saying you have a problem!"

"You said he had a problem, sir!"

"Carl! Stop contradicting me in front of the Agent!"

Agent P just let out a sigh, saluted his boss and left.

Perry took off his fedora as he re-appeared in the backyard. His mind was on what the Major had said to him. He had to attend therapy. Therapy… well, it couldn't be that bad. But then again…. He didn't like doctors! Especially the vet! His eyes grew. What if that therapist sent him to the vet? No, no, NO! NO VETS! NEVER!

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said.

_'g-g-g-g-g'_

The young boy picked up the platypus and began to walk inside. All Perry could see was his owner's older sister pointing at something that had clearly disappeared before she could show her mom. He smiled; it was good to be home.

THERAPY!

That word just echoed in his mind the rest of the day. He didn't want to go but he didn't want the girl to come back either. So, it was either sit through therapy for two whole weeks or have his crazy fan girl back… therapy was the best option.

**O.W.C.A Headquarters**

Hours had passed but the intern and the Major continued to argue.

"Major, you're always putting words in my mouth!"

"Nonsense, Carl. You said it yourself!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! AND you're always mentioning the unmentionable!"

"You mean the fourth wall?"

"Damn it, Carl! Don't refer to it!"

The intern frowned at the Major before stomping his foot, "I will refer to it whenever the hell I want!" having said that Carl left the room leaving the Major with a shock expression.

"I just got told off by my intern…."

****What do you think? Please review...****


	2. Chapter 2: Therapy and China!

****Note: Hm… Therapy sounds ok… But I don't know… BTW, do any of you want to draw a cover page of the series and each story? I would truly appreciate it.**

**Chapter 2—Enjoy… hopefully**

**Chapter 2: Therapy and China!**

**D.E.I**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sat calmly on his couch as he let out a sigh of contentment. He had not seen Perry the Platypus the whole day and he was truly enjoying it. He would begin on an evil scheme but then Monobrow would send the Agent; who he didn't want to see… AND L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had taken all of his inaitors since they considered him "mentally incapable" of working at this moment.

And by that they meant he was psychologically disturbed. _Who wouldn't be? _He thought, _I saw terrifying images that give me awful nightmares! I can still see the girl about to blast me and Perry with that Yaoi-Paring… whatever it was inaitor. _

He needed help.

Dr. D rose from his couch and walked towards the phone. There was a psychiatrist's card next to it, the irony of that is that he had planned on giving it to Perry next time he saw him and now he was going to use it. He picked it up and began to dial the number.

It rang.

"_Dr. Garcia's office, Annie speaking; how may I help you?" _

"Uh, yes, my name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I was wondering if I could make an appointment for a therapy."

"_Of course, at what time will it be best for you?"_

"I don't know… whenever Dr. Garcia is available, I guess."

"_Let me check…. She has a patient coming in today at 1:00 p.m. and another at 3:30 p.m., will you be able to come at 4:30 p.m.?"_

The scientist remained quiet for a moment. "Yes, that time will be fine."

_"Perfect. We'll see you here then." _

She hung up. The scientist let out a sigh and returned to his couch, it was barely noon and he had nothing to do. "Four hours to go… hm… I wonder what Perry is doing?"

**Flynn-Fletcher Household**

The boys were inside watching a documentary. They were eating chips and watched the TV quietly, although with chips that was something hard to do.

The documentary was about the Great Wall of China. The boys were amazed at its structure and the history behind it. "Hm… I wonder how long it took the Chinese to build that wall." Phineas asked his brother who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hm…" Phineas smiled and snapped his fingers, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." He looked around, "Hey. Where's Perry?"

His British step-brother shrugged his shoulders and ate another potato chip.

**Backyard**

Perry walked towards the garage door. Stood up, placed his fedora on his head and entered the secret entrance. He slid through a tube that dropped him directly to his seat. There he saw Major Monogram with a shocked expression.

The Agent waved his arms at the screen in hopes that his boss would react. It took him a while but the Major finally snapped out of his shocked state and looked at the mammal.

"Ah, Agent P. I'm glad you came, Carl made your appointment with the psychiatrist this morning and she's expecting you at 3:30 p.m."

_'g-g-g-g-g?' _Perry chattered.

"Yes."

The Agent let out a sigh and looked at his boss firmly. _'g-g-g-g?'_

"Oh, I don't know… in class maybe?"

_'g-g-g-g? G-g-g-g-g-g?!'_

"No, I didn't fire him! He quit!"

The platypus let out a gasp and looked at his boss. That explained the shock expression he had a few minutes ago. _'g-g-g-g?'_

"Oh, he's been like this for a month now. I don't know what's wrong with him."

_'g-g-g-g-g…'_

"I don't think therapy would work."

Agent P gave his boss a sorry look and shrugged his shoulders. He wondered why Carl had quit the Agency… he knew how much he like it. So why quit?

"Oh, by the way… your psychiatrist's name is Dr. Garcia…"

_'g-g-g-g'_

The platypus saluted and left. The Major just watched him leave and let out a sigh.

"Carl, can you—oh… right."

**Flynn-Fletcher Household**

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked as she entered the backyard along with Buford and Baljeet.

"Oh, hi Isabella. We were watching a documentary on the Great Wall of China and—"

"Let me guess… you want to build a gigantic wall around the Tri-State Area, right?"

Ferb looked at Isabella then at his brother, "Actually that would be a good idea."

"Sounds good, but we were thinking to go to China." Phineas said with a smile.

At the sound of those words, Candace ran out the door and frowned at her brothers, "China?! Are you two crazy?"

The boys looked at each other before looking at their sister, "I don't think we are."

She let out a groan and looked around the yard. There was a machine that looked like a movable shower hooked on to several computers. "What is that?" she asked them.

"Oh, that is our Teleportation Machine."

"Teleportation Machine?"

"Yes, we don't have the money to actually buy a ticket to China so we thought of just teleporting there."

The teen just stared at him in disbelief, though she wasn't surprised. Her brothers were smart and they could build anything. She didn't show it much, but she wished she could be like them sometimes. What worried her was their safety. What if they got hurt? What if something went wrong with the machine and they were stuck somewhere? "I'm coming with you."

"Ok. That'll be awesome!" Phineas said.

"We're coming too!" Isabella yelled.

**Psychiatrist's Office**

Perry sat on a red couch as he waited for the secretary to tell him he could go in. He truly didn't want to be there but it seemed that he didn't have a choice. It was either this or a horrific death grip of a bear hug. He looked around the peach color room. There was a soft smell of lavender and coffee.

He crossed his arms and let out a sigh. He had been waiting for hours and nothing yet. He looked at his wrist watch, 3:25 p.m. Five more minutes to go… great.

The Agent let out another impatient sigh as he rested back on the couch. Then, the door opened. A man dressed in a business suit came out with a relieved look on his face. His expression showed that therapy had cured him of whatever he needed to be cured of.

"How was therapy?" Annie asked.

"Magnificent! Dr. Garcia is excellent! I will no longer fear semi-aquatic mammals."

Annie's eyes grew as she eyed the platypus. This wasn't going to be good….

"What?" The man turned around and froze at the sight of the semi-aquatic mammal.

Perry just stared at him and then began to eye around. He felt so uncomfortable right now that he just wanted to walk out of the building. "Perry!" the psychiatrist called from the room.

The Agent jumped down from the seat and ran towards the room closing the door behind him. The man turned around wearing a huge grin on his face and placed his hands on his hips. "Haha! See? Nothing to fear!"

Annie just looked at him, "g-g-g-g-g" she chattered.

"AHHH!" the man screamed and ran out the building.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" She yelled.

**Therapy Room**

The platypus slowly walked towards the Doctor who was sitting on a chair next to a light purple couch. She was writing something on her clipboard she seemed to have not noticed the platypus walk in. Perry noticed her distracted expression, he began to slowly back away and tried to open the door.

"Don't even think about it." She told him.

Perry turned back towards her and gave her a small embarrassed smile. He walked towards her and jumped on the couch. He looked at her for a few minutes; she still continued to write something in that clipboard. After a few minutes, she set the clipboard in her lap and looked at him.

"Did he see you?"

He nodded.

"Great… three months of therapy have just gone down the drain."

Perry gave her a sorry look.

"Anyway, tell me what's wrong with you."

_'g-g-g-g-g'_

"I see…" she began to write down something, "By any chance do you have a translator? I haven't talked to any platypi lately so the language isn't so good."

Agent P rolled his eyes and reached inside his hat. He pulled out the Animal Translator Carl had given him and placed it on his neck. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Much better." Dr. Garcia said, "So, tell me more about this problem of yours."

"I don't have a problem! Major Monogram says I have one!"

"Uh huh… denial."

Perry's eyes grew. "I am not in denial! Seriously, I don't have a problem!"

Dr. Garcia listened to the annoyed platypus and wrote down some notes. "Why does Francis think you have a problem?"

The platypus leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. "I don't know."

The doctor just kept on writing down things. Perry didn't know why but it was aggravating him. He never talked about his problems with anyone. And how was a psychiatrist going to "help" him with his "psychological" problems?

Dr. Garcia rose from her chair and walked to her desk. She set the clipboard down and picked up a black folder. She opened it and brought out several photos. She took the clipboard in her hand once again and walked back towards her chair.

Perry just stared at her completely confused.

"Ok, Perry. I'm going to show you some images and you will tell me their name and how you feel about them."

"Fine…"

Dr. Garcia showed him a picture of Major Monogram.

"Francis Monogram… I'm annoyed with him."

"Right. How about this one?" She pulled out a picture of Peter the Panda.

"Agent P… I hate him."

She wrote something down. "This one?" A picture of Phineas and Ferb.

"Those are my owners… They're great."

"And this one." She said as she pulled out a picture of Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"He's my—" he couldn't finish. He found himself gagging and running to the nearest trashcan to vomit.

Dr. Garcia nodded and began to write down some more. She took a while to write down her theory of Perry's problems, even though it was quite obvious.

After a while the platypus returned to the couch and sat down. "I apologize."

"No, it's perfectly normal. Now, I've identified the source of your problem."

"No you haven't! Dr. D isn't the source of "my problem"! It's a crazy fan girl."

Her eyes grew. "A fan girl?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's different then. But why on earth did you vomit at the site of him?"

"Do the words Crazy Fan Girl obsessed with Perryshmirtz ring any bells?"

Dr. Garcia stared at him for a while. She then began to write things down in her clipboard once again before letting a sigh escape her lips. "I see… you've been introduced to the unmentionable."

**China**

"That was quick." Baljeet stated as the group appeared in China.

"Yeah, I thought it would take longer." Buford said.

Candace and Isabella took a moment to look at their surroundings. They were in China alright… everything was in Chinese and everyone was looking at them oddly. But that was to be expected, they had just popped out of nowhere.

"So…" Candace began, "Where exactly are we?"

"We're in Beijing, Candace, close to the Great Wall." Phineas told her.

They all looked around. "So, which way?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know. Let's ask for directions." Phineas said as he walked over to an old man sitting on a haystack. "Excuse me, could you tell us which way the Great Wall is?"

The old man looked at him, "什麼?"

Phineas just stared at him and then turned to his friends. "Um, do any of you speak Chinese?"

They all just shrugged their shoulder and Phineas let out a sigh.

"I can." A voice said.

They all turned to where the voice had come from. Standing a few feet away from them was a girl dresses like a Rice Farmer. "I can help you." She told them.

"Awesome! Could you please ask him how to get to the Great Wall?"

"Sure."

The girl walked over to the old man. She made a small bow and began to speak in Chinese. The old man just nodded and smiled. After she finished talking, the old man began and pointed east. Again she made a small bow and walked towards Phineas.

"You must travel east if you want to get there before dark. It won't take long, there's a bus that leaves in 30 minutes." She told him.

"Wow, thanks!"

She smiled at him and began to walk away, "Hey! Do you want to come with us?"

She turned back, "Sure."

They began to walk off to the bus station. Isabella was on the girl's right side, "Hey, do you have a name? I'm Isabella."

"I do. My name is Nina."

****Dun… dun… dunnnnnnn! Ok. Please review!****


	3. Chapter 3: Face to Face

****Note: I don't know… **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Face to Face**

**China**

"So you've been in China for a month now?" Candace asked.

"Yup. The first two weeks it was awful but once you learn the language it's not so difficult."

"So, why are you here?" Baljeet asked.

Nina looked forward without saying anything at first. There was no way she was going to tell them she was a fan girl. "I… I was sent here against my will."

**Danville—Psychiatrist's Office**

Perry looked at his wrist watch. It was 4:00 p.m. and he was still not out of there. Honestly he was just counting the seconds until all of this was over so that he could go talk to Carl. He still didn't understand why he had quit the Agency, it was all very strange.

"Agent P, I actually want you to wait outside while I attend the next patient."

"Why?"

"Please, just do it. I might have an idea about how to help you."

With a sight the Agent agreed. He jumped down from the chair and walked to the door. As soon as he opened the door he heard the unmistakable voice of his nemesis. _Oh crap… _

He closed the door and leaned on it, looking at Dr. Garcia with a worried face.

"He's here already?" She asked as she looked at her watch, "Well, he's early. Sent him in will you?"

Perry had a nervous mien on his face; he just couldn't believe that the man he didn't want to see was outside waiting for his therapy session. Did Major Monogram plan this? Or was it just coincidence?

"Are you going to call him in or not?"

"But… but… but…"

Dr. Garcia just gave Perry a reassuring smile. "It's all going to be ok. I promise."

**China**

The bus ride had been long and bumpy. Not to mention crowded but they were now just feet away from the Great Wall. No one had said a word the whole ride there; they had just enjoyed the scenery and took pictures. "Where are you from?" Phineas asked Nina.

"I'm from Danville."

"No kidding? We are too!"

Nina let a smile form in her face, she did her best to act surprise at this, even though she already knew. Before she could say anything Candace spoke, "Do you want to come back with us?"

"Really?"

The rest of the gang smiled and nodded. "That would be amazing! Thank you, guys!"

"So, who sent you here in the first place?" Buford asked as he pushed Baljeet aside.

"A grumpy old man."

Everyone laughed. They didn't even bother to ask who she was talking about; they just assumed that it was her father or grandfather. They continued on walking until they reached long stairs.

They looked up in awe.

"Whoa… those are some long stairs." Isabella said.

"I ain't going up those stairs!" Buford said.

"So… how are we going to get up there?" Baljeet asked as he turned towards Phineas and Ferb.

The two boys pondered for a while. They took a look around the area for something they could use to get up the stairs faster. "Hm… we could build a catapult."

"That sounds great!" Buford said.

"No! We should just walk up those stairs…" Candace said pointing.

"But…" Buford began.

"Come on, Buford! We all could use some exercise."

The bully let out a groan and just agreed to it. They all began to go up the stairs but Nina stayed.

"Aren't you coming?" Baljeet asked.

"I'll catch up." She said.

The nerd nodded and continued to follow his friends.

**Danville—Psychiatrist's Office**

"Perry the Platypus!?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"For the same reason you are here."

"Hey! You still have that translator the kid gave you!"

Perry just rolled his eyes. "Dr. Garcia is waiting for you."

"Oh, ok. Thank you, Perry." The scientist said as he walked into the room.

Agent P was about to take his translator off when the man from earlier came running in. He had a panic look on his face. "I need to see Dr. Garcia!"

"She has a patient with her right now. You'll have to come back tomorrow." Annie told him.

"I can't wait until tomorrow! They're everywhere! They're so ugly!"

Perry felt offended. "No we're not."

The man looked at him with huge eyes, "Did… did he just talk?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Ok… I'm going to freak out now."

The man let out a scream and ran out the door like a chicken with its head cut off. Perry just rolled his eyes and took off his translator. He placed it under his hat and sat on the couch once again.

**Therapy Room**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz laid on the light purple couch as he waited for Dr. Garcia to finish writing down something. He took his time to look around the room and inhale the smell of coffee.

"Alright, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Tell me about your problem"

"It all started when I was a little boy." Dr. D began

**China**

After an hour of walking up the stairs, they finally reached the top. Buford fell on his back and gasp for air desperately. "What… What the heck was that?" he said. "That's one way… of killing someone."

"Here's some water." Nina said.

"Thanks." He took the bottle form her, "Wait! How'd you get up here so fast?"

Nina smiled and pointed behind her, "I took the elevator."

The bully frowned, "What the hell, man!"

"LANGUAGE!" Candace told him with an angered voice.

"Sorry."

He drank the water and got on his feet. They took a moment to catch their breaths before looking around the area. "Where's the wall?" Baljeet asked.

"You're standing on it." Phineas said.

They all looked down and gasped. Cheers and laughter soon surrounded them as they jumped with glee. They began to walk along the stone wall looking around and greeting the people.

"So, how long did it take the Chinese to build this wall?" Phineas asked out loud.

"I believe it took over 100 years…" Baljeet said.

"Wow." Everyone said in unison

They continued to walk down the Great Wall for a few more hours. Nina and Isabella were chatting about why Nina was in China and every time Nina would reply the same thing. She wanted to return to Danville to finish what she had started.

**Danville—Psychiatrist's Office**

Dr. Garcia listed carefully and wrote down everything she considered the source of Heinz's problems. She had three pages filled with those possible sources.

"And then my father got a dog who he named Only Son…"

"Alright. So, what exactly is your problem?"

The scientist sat up and looked at the doctor in disbelief. "Seriously? Here I am blabbing about my terrible childhood and you ask me that?"

"I understand your childhood trauma, but you haven't told me what exactly brings you here."

"Oh… well, I really can't sleep."

"And why is that?"

"I-I really have a hard time explaining it without puking."

She wrote something down. "I see. Well Dr. Doofenshmirtz, I'm going to show you some images and you will tell me their name and how you feel about them."

"Uh. Ok."

Dr. Garcia brought out several images. Mostly of his family and wrote down every answer. She was amazed at the envy and anger the scientist had inside. "Finally, this one."

"Oh, that's Perry the Platypus… he… well he…."

As expected from Dr. Garcia, the scientist ran to the trashcan and began to vomit. She wrote down her final thoughts and walked towards the door. She opened it and poked her head out, "Agent P, could you come in."

The platypus looked at her wide eyed. He reached inside his hat for the translator and placed it on his neck. "No… no… NO!"

"Perry don't be a baby. Just come inside… it will be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The Agent let out a sigh of defeat and walked inside the room. Once inside, Dr. D had finished puking his stomach out and was now sitting on the couch. His eyes widen when he saw Perry enter the room.

"Perry the Platypus!"

"She told me to come in."

"Why Dr. Garcia?"

The Doctor sat on her chair and looked at them firmly. "I'm going to help you forget the unmentionable."

"You mean the fourth wall?" Dr. D asked.

Perry just hit his forehead in disbelief.

"No, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. You will forget Perryshmirtz."

**China**

"Well guys, I believe it's time we return to Danville." Isabella said.

"Agreed. My feet are killing me…" Buford added.

Phineas reached into his pocket and brought out a remote. "Ok, everyone huddle in."

Nina took a moment to look at China one more time and joined the group. Once everyone was in place Phineas pressed the button and they were soon surrounded by a light green spectrum.

**Danville**

"That was fun. We should do it again some other time." Isabella said.

At that moment Linda, the boys' mom entered the backyard and smiled at the children. "How was everyone's day?"

"It was great, mom! We visited China!" Phineas said.

"China?!"

Candace took a step towards her mother and gave her a nervous smile, "Chi-China Town! Yeah, it's a new restaurant that just opened…"

"Really? Well alright." Linda then saw the new face, "And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Nina…"

"Hello Nina. I'm Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, I'm making pie. Care for some?"

Nina smiled. "Sure."

The group of friends followed Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher inside the house.

**Psychiatrist's Office—Hours Later**

After cancelling several of her appointments, Dr. Garcia managed to finally get the evil scientist and the agent to look at each other without vomiting. It had taken hours and several trash bags, but it was finally over. She let out a sigh and rested back on her chair. "I'm proud of you two."

"Say, now that we're better I guess we can go back to our normal routine." Dr. D stated.

"I guess so." Perry replied.

They both looked at Dr. Garcia with a smile. "Thank you Doctor. You're a life savior." The scientist said.

"Well, that's my job."

The two nemeses left her office and soon the building. A smile illuminated their faces as they walked out of the building and took their separate paths.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz took a taxi and went home. Agent P took his flying car and headed home. The day was about to end and everything was perfect.

**Flynn-Fletcher Household **

Perry arrived at the backyard close to 8 p.m. he had wanted to stop by Carl's house to speak with him, but the student had refused to see him. He then had returned to headquarters and gave his report to the Major; who was still in shock.

After minutes of trying to get him out of that state, Agent P had just left and hoped that the Major would be better the next day.

When Perry entered the house, his owner's friends were leaving. Good, there would be silence in the house.

"Thank you for helping me guys… I don't know what I would've done."

That voice! Perry hurried over to the living room to get a glance of the owner of that voice. Candace was standing between her brothers so he couldn't see who they were talking to. He had no choice but to walk closer. Phineas heard the small mammal walk closer, he turned. "Oh, there you are Perry."

_'g-g-g-g-g'_

Phineas picked him up and gave him a better look at the person they were talking to. His eyes widen and his heart began to beat faster. It was her… she was back…

Nina looked at the frightened platypus and gave him a small smile. "Nice pet."

"Thanks. You wanna hold him?"

"Sure."

Perry tried to free himself from his owner in order to hide somewhere but failed. Before he could do anything else he found himself in the girl's arms once again. He shut his eyes for the worst.

"Oh, he's so cute…." Nina said as he hugged him lightly.

The platypus opened his eyes and looked at her. He couldn't believe it. She wasn't suffocating him nor talking baby-talk… did a month in China change her that much?

After a few minutes she set him down, "Well, I must go. Thanks again, guys."

"Bye Nina."

She left. She hadn't even looked back at him or anything.

Perry was glad. He could rest easy now and continue on with his life normally. Phineas and Ferb went up to their rooms while Candace returned to the kitchen. This gave the platypus a moment to himself. He jumped on the couch and rested.

It was only moments later that he was awaken by the loud sound of lighting. He rose and heard the sound of rain and of a small pebble hitting the window. He looked around and then looked out the window. His expression changed from curious to frighten.

There, out in the rain, standing in the side walk with a huge grin on her face was Nina. She locked eyes with the platypus to make sure he wouldn't try to run away from her. She could see him tremble, she could feel his fear. "Agent P…." She said, "I'm baaaaaack!"

She began to laugh, her laughter was over powered with the sound of lighting but no matter how loud the lighting had been… Perry could hear her clearly. He looked away from her and ran towards the bathroom. He found the entrance to his hideout and went in.

After a few moments he arrived to his seat and waved at the Major.

"Agent P? What is wrong?"

He put on the translator, "SH-SHE BACK… SHE'S BACK MAJOR! SHE'S OUT THERE!"

"Who is out there?"

"NINA!"

Major Monogram looked at the Agent with a concerned look. Hadn't therapy worked? He seemed just fine when he had returned. "Agent P, that is impossible. The girl is in China, she can't hurt you."

"She's back, I'm telling you!"

"She's outside your host family's house?"

Perry nodded.

"Alright, let me check the surveillance cameras."

Major Monogram walked away from the screen. Perry just tapped his fingers on the desk before him and looked around nervously. The Major walked back and looked at him. "There is no one out there."

"What?!"

"There is no one out there… I told you not to worry."

"But… but… but…"

Monogram let out a sigh, "Agent P. You're safe… everything will be ok.

The Agent just looked at him, his eyes full of fear that he couldn't hold back. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he was too stressed from this morning. He saluted and walked away.

The Major shook his head as he watched the Agent leave. He should have told Carl to use the Amnesia-inator. The Agent would have forgotten about the girl that way… "Poor Agent P…"

****Hm….. please review and no harsh comments.****


	4. Chapter 4: Nina's POV

****Note: She wanted a chapter….**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Nina's POV**

I walked away from the Flynn-Fletcher household. After my laugh and the fear I had injected into Perry I could finally walk way. The rain was still pouring down hard, I walked down the street. Not wanting to look back but at the same time I couldn't control myself. I stopped under a light and looked back to the house. The lights remained on, which meant that they were still awake.

I let a smile come to my face. I was happy to have met the boys, they great. They helped me return to Danville without even thinking it twice. Maybe that was their flaw… I continued to walk along the street. I looked around and began to laugh softly.

"I'm back."

_Oh yes… I've returned. Now, I must finish what I started. I have to find my inaitor. It was still in my back pack and my back pack was either in one of two places. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated or the O.W.C.A. I had to know where it was, and once I have it in my hands I would be able to finish. Only then will the fourth wall be fixed, only then will I be content._

I let my thoughts go wild; I allowed them to flow as I came to the end of the street. I wanted to start right away, but I couldn't.

I had to get home, my parents were probably worried… I guess everything would have to wait… I called a taxi. Once it came near I entered it and went home.

****Well… this was interesting. Please review…. No harsh comments.****


End file.
